Hisoka, le magicien
by Troublant
Summary: [Recueil] Hisoka ne supporte pas l'ennui, ne vit que pour l'excitation du présent et à venir. Alors son passé? Aucun intérêt. Et pourtant, il en a vécu des choses avant... Entre ses premières expériences, ses premières rencontre avec les Araignées, avec d'autres...


**Note de l'autrice:** **Écrit à l'occasion de la 101e nuit du FOF où le but est d'écrire en une heure sur un thème, ce texte en réunit trois: Sémantique, veine et dame. Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre.**

 **Disclamer: HunterxHunter ne m'appartient pas**

 **C'est un recueil, en fait sur Hisoka, son enfance, des moments par ci par là. Quand il grandira aussi. Quand on le voit dans l'anime. Ses relations avec la Brigade des Araignées. Et autres relations.**

 **Bref, le premier c'est sur son enfance :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

 **A 9 ans, son premier professeur**

-Encore un nouveau corps retrouvé...

-Ouais, il avait tous ses ongles arrachés.

-Ça va faire le troisième, non? Cela doit être qu'un règlement de compte.

-Avec une enfant? Ce n'est pas normal. Le doyen n'apprécie pas qu'on assassine les enfants de cette ville.

-Ouais mais ce n'est qu'une utopie d'être solidaires même entre rebuts...

Des murmures éparses. Qu'Hisoka ignorait, traînassant, rodant aux abords de l'école.

Ne parvenant lui-même pas à croire qu'il y venait pour la première fois de sa vie. A 9 ans. Il avait toujours compté que sur lui-même. Et l'apprentissage était pour lui, un acte solitaire.

Mais, malgré ses pensées, il se dirigeait vers l'école, l'heure de la sonnerie approchant. Ne s'attardant pas non plus sur la présence de trois hommes entourant un autre homme. Surement pour lui extorquer de l'argent.

-Traître! Sale chien!

Sans intérêt.

 **OoOoO**

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Ses veines étaient muettes. Ne lui racontant rien sur les jours à venir. Si cela allait devenir excitant. Ou ennuyeux. Comme le professeur le ressentait aussi. Un professeur à l'Etoile filante, ville considérée comme un véritable dépotoirs. Beaucoup dirait que c'était absurde. Mais lui avait été ravi. Il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion d'un nouvel amusement.

Mais il avait vite déchanté. C'était plat. Ennuyeux. Comme si le gouvernement voulait réparer le tort d'avoir oublié cette ville. Mais ici, c'était bien mieux. Si le reste du monde était aussi réglé que cette école, il serait mort d'ennui.

Maintenant, il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de sa ville. Même si elle était devenue prévisible à force d'imprévisibilité qui n'en avait plus que le nom.

Cette ville qu'il avait rejoint alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, la première fois qu'il était venu.

Comme il n'était q'un gamin aux yeux des autres, personne ne se souciait de lui. Alors il savait tout sur tout. En se glissant près des autres. Disant qu'il ignorait les conversations mais enregistrait le moindre détail. Malgré sa volonté. C'était alors si facile de deviner les prochains crimes. De ceux qui passeraient à l'acte.

Beaucoup de meurtre pour se nourrir. Ou pour des dettes. Même si la solidarité était le maître mot de cette ville. Le doyen ne pouvait éviter éternellement les crimes. Ce n'était que des chimères...

Et il y en avait alors des meurtres. Chaque jour. Chaque nuit. Pour des raisons ennuyantes.

Sans aucune créativité. Que de la paresse. De la complaisance de ces êtres à se vautrer dans leur morne existence. Il connaissait la réputation de la ville d'être uni. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré. Cette unicité. Et en effet, elle était plus unie que les autres. Mais que pour ceux qui savaient éviter la faucheuse.

Alors, il n'y avait que des divisions. Ce n'était que face aux étrangers, aux menaces étrangères qui venaient pourrir encore plus l'existence morne de ces êtres, qu'elle s'unissait.

Et c'était pareil, chez ce professeur, il était de la même engeance. A en observer son expression faciale. Il en avait décrypté toutes les platitudes qui croupissait cet homme. Le noyant dans sa moisissure. Il en était las. Il préférait contempler ce qui se passait au dehors. Pour le moindre petit frémissement de plaisir qu'il pourrait ressentir. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Il distinguait au loin trois hommes s'en prenant à un quatrième. Comme ce matin... Les mêmes mais pas la victime. Cette bande qui sévissait dans le quartier ouest. le dominant. Étant plus riche que les autres par leurs méfaits banals et sans intérêt... Il devina à leurs gestuelles que c'était pour de l'argent. Ils tendaient leurs mains. L'avidité se lisait dans leurs regards. C'était facile à comprendre. Et un jour, il observerait ces trois hommes se faire à leur tour, voler leur butin. L'argent ne servait pas ici. Juste à être caressé par le plus grand nombre de personnes.

Il détestait cette résignation à se complaire des choses ennuyeuses. Il éclata la bulle qu'il formait avec son chewing gum. Ah...Qu'il les haïssait. Il se demandait s'ils aimeraient autant l'argent même dans leurs morts.

S'ils auraient toujours cette expression. Cette lueur joyeuse dans leurs regards.

Peut-être qu'il devrait tester maintenant.

Voir s'ils aimeraient toujours ça. Même en dépeçant leurs corps de ces billets. Comme ils l'aimeraient le faire avec ses cartes.

Ces jeux de cartes. C'était là que son attention était vif. Ses yeux en brillait d'excitation enfantine, adoucissant ses traits. Presque la même émotion qui luisait dans les pupilles de ces hommes. Mais... Elle n'était jamais aussi vive.

Il s'assombrit.

Car jouer dépendait de son adversaire. Personne n'était à sa mesure. A ses jeux de cartes. Tous perdaient. Il les dominait tous sans le moindre effort. Pendant qu'eux s'affalaient dans leur médiocrité. Il ne savourait pas ces simagrée, ces simulacres de reconnaissance envers lui.

Personne ne le satisfaisait. Alors il se contentait de caresser ces cartes. Comme pour en mieux ressentir l'allégresse masqué. Dans l'attente.

Un amusement enfantin, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur qui se percevait dans ces prunelles.

Une lueur étrange. Discordante. Avec son apparence de _gentil garçon_. D'enfant qui s'amusait à se déguiser en clown.

Mais lorsque ses pupilles en croisaient d'autres. Ils se figeaient. Quelques secondes. Avant de rire comme si la pression se relâchait. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette terreur qui les avait saisit au plus profond de leurs êtres. Encore moins en voyant l'air innocent du bambin.

Mais peut-être qu'ils comprenaient après...

S'il y avait seulement un après...derrière...

Leur misère de leur existence.

-Hisoka, le tança le professeur, écoutes le cours, cela fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Veux-tu rester plus longtemps avec moi?

L'enfant aux cheveux rouge délaissa son regard de la fenêtre. Pour le concentrer sur cet être vagissant avec de grands gestes. Il perçut un tremelo dans sa voix. Et un vague regain d'intérêt émergea en lui. Il observa plus attentivement le langage de cet homme.

De la colère.

Mais simulé.

Le professeur avait peur. Son regard descendit. Des lacets défaits. Au point d'oublier de soigner son apparence.

Et une trace autour de son doigt...

Un cercle blanc.

-Tu ne réponds toujours pas, cela me déçois de sévir dès le premier jour mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu resteras une heure plus tard que les autres.

Les autres...

L'enfant balaya la salle du regard. Il n'y en avait que quatre qui avait osé se montrer. Peut-être qu'ils imaginaient avoir une autre vie grâce à l'école.

Une vie encore plus paisible que ne l'était cette vie. _Que d'ennui_. Et il ne supportait pas les êtres respirant l'ennui. Il détourna son attention d'eux et fixa son professeur qui attendait une réponse.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur.

Il avait baissé légèrement la tête comme pour montrer sa repentance. Le professeur s'était détendu légèrement.

Surement la première marque de reconnaissance qu'il avait reçu ici. Il n'y avait vraiment que des rustres dans cette ville. Personne ne voulait s'amuser avec lui. Et Hisoka le déplorait bien.

Alors il sourit au professeur. D'un air de _gentil garçon_. Il le vit lui répondre. A sa manière. Dans le reflet de ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'éloigne tournant le dos à son élève.

 _Trop facile._

L'enfant reporta son attention sur son cahier. Sa main qui le recouvrait. Ses yeux se posant sur les lignes de sa main.

Sur ses veines formant un pique.

Il sourit. Une aura étrange autour de lui.

Peut-être que sa journée ne serait pas si ennuyante.

Il observa le professeur, silencieusement.

 _Ma chère dame de pique._

 **OoOoO**

-Tu t'es trompé.

Un silence.

Puis un soupir.

-Hisoka, interpella une nouvelle fois le professeur, hésitant à appeler un élève par son prénom mais son élève n'avait pas voulu lui donner son nom, il faut que tu te corrige, cette partie du calcul est fausse, tu ne vas pas réussir à parvenir au résultat.

L'enfant daigna s'intéresser à ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Il était resté une heure plus tard comme son professeur le lui avait ordonné. Il l'observa plus attentivement. Son apparence de plus en plus négligée au fil des jours, ses cheveux blonds délavés toujours ciré et sa maigreur affichée. il se penchait vers lui, tentant de l'aider. Mais son élève ne l'écoutait pas. Il le fixait, enregistrant tous les détails.

Puis finit par sourire.

-Il faut que j'ai bon partout pour parvenir au bon résultat, professeur? demanda t-il alors.

Son interlocuteur surprit, s'interrompit dans ses explications. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que son élève lui réponde, le plus souvent muré dans son silence depuis qu'il était arrivé la semaine dernière, et surtout pour lui poser une telle question.

-Oui, si tu as une erreur, tu ne peux pas parvenir au bon résultat dans ce cas-ci.

-Donc... il faut rectifier chaque erreur pour y parvenir, répéta Hisoka.

Perplexe, le professeur fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Il suffit que je rectifie cette erreur pour avoir le plaisir d'obtenir la bonne réponse.

-C'est ce que je t'explique Hisoka, est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi?

Le professeur semblait légèrement agacé.

Il se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux en lui répondant:

-Je ne me moque pas de vous, professeur. Je m'intéresse au plaisir d'arriver au bon résultat, vous devriez vous en souvenir, vous en avez bien besoin après tout.

Le professeur soupira, las des délires de son élève.

-Sois sérieux Hisoka, sinon je ne t'explique plus rien, est-ce clair?

L'élève hocha la tête. Si le professeur l'avait observé en cet instant, il aurait vu l'étrange expression de son élève.

Mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Sinon... il aurait été littéralement pétrifié de terreur devant cette aura sombre qui avait surgit de nulle part...

Et de ce sourire...qui étirait les traits de son visage.

Le déformant en une vision grotesque...

Celle d'un enfant et de son impatience presque jouissive distordant avec son visage enfantin.

 **OoOoO**

La nuit tombait. Et la ville dévoilait son visage le plus lugubre sous les maigres lustres installés. L'air frais s'infiltra dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement. Hisoka inspira. Une odeur entêtante de pourriture rance vogua jusque dans ses narines. Il en détectait les effluves caractéristique des derniers cadavres de cette semaine. Ils iront tous dans la fausse commune, demain. Pour éviter les maladies que gangrenait les cadavres. Avant, c'était son boulot de les amener à la fosse. Il était celui qui purgeait les visages de leurs impuretés. Mais il avait arrêté. Du moins, il y avait été contraint.

Son goût pour les expressions grotesques, reflets de leurs existences, avaient finit par déplaire. Alors que son amour y transparaissait. De voir la vérité se dévoiler sous ses jolis traits rouges. Rouge sang. Qu'il peignait. Pour souligner l'avarice. La terreur. Leur défaite. Qui avaient finit par les faucher.

On lui avait après tout demander de les montrer tel qu'il était avant. Il avait juste obéi. C'était si facile à en deviner les relents qui les imprégnait.

Mais il avait dû partir. Mais il aurait quitté ce poste même sans obligation. Car il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Et il détestait cette sensation.

Il ne supportait pas _ça_. En avait horreur.

Lorsque la jouissance ne le prenait plus aux tripes.

Il observa le premier larcin de la soirée. Un jeune homme qui se fit emporté derrière un mur délabré mais qui n'empêchait personne de voir ce meurtre au couteau.

Mais personne ne fit attention, chacun occupé à guetter la moindre faiblesse pour se jeter dessus. Comme des charognards en manque. Il esquissa une moue dégoûté.

Que c'était ennuyeux. Et trop lumineux. Ah...

Il leva la tête. La pleine lune éclairait les ruelles insalubres de la ville.

Où était l'amusement dans cette ville?

Un hurlement résonna. Hum... Le combien aujourd'hui? Il toucha légèrement une de ses cartes dans sa poche.

Il ferma les yeux. Se concentrant légèrement.

C'était la dame.

As de pique.

C'était donc un bon jour.

Il sourit. Bien, c'était décidé.

Il se tourna vers la source du hurlement. Avançant à pas feutrés dans l'obscurité. Sifflotant doucement. A l'aise, les mains dans les poches. Son sourire s'agrandissant à mesure qu'il s'avançait.

Il y était. Il prit un chewing-gum, s'amusant à le faire éclater. Et sauta, par dessus la grille... De l'école. Il le savait déjà après tout... que c'était ici.

-Eh petit, que fais-tu ici, ce n'est pas pour toi ici!

Il tourna son regard sur le côté. Son regard prenant de haut la scène qui se déroulait.

Quelle coïncidence. C'était les mêmes hommes de ce matin là où l'Etoile Filante comptait une victime de plus.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Qui énerva l'un des hommes.

-Barre-toi petit, retourne voir ta mère et reviens quand tu auras pris des centimètres. Parce que là t'es un minus.

Des rires gras s'élevèrent. Imperturbable, l'enfant aux cheveux rouges marchait vers eux.

Un gémissement retentit avant qu'une voix forte ne s'affole:

-Hisoka! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pars.

Il toussa.

-PARS! PARS TOUT DE SUITE!

Hisoka observa la silhouette à terre, qui rampait vers lui. Elle avait toujours ses lacets défaits. Alors qu'ils étaient bien lacés le premier jour de son arrivée. Cela pouvait ne rien vouloir dire mais pas quand cet homme s'était attaché à être présentable, le jour de son arrivée. Pour faire bonne impression. Aux oubliés de la société.

Ou plutôt pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Un fin sourire s'étira.

Et il continua à marcher, s'attirant l'affolement de son professeur:

-Tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas un jeu, va t'en, tu-

Un craquement sonore retentit avant qu'un hurlement se fisse entendre.

-Tu vas te la fermer oui?! Sale clébard du gouvernement! Traître!

Les yeux d'Hisoka brillèrent. Ces paroles firent écho en lui.

Tout devenait bien amusant.

Le professeur gémissait au sol, le bras brisé, déchiqueté. Il haletait fortement. Sa vision troublée alors que la douleur menaçait de le faire perdre conscience. Mais il... Il devait sortir son élève de là. Il... Il releva la tête vers l'enfant qui restait immobile.

Ce dernier le fixait. Impassible. Ne sourcillant même pas face au cri de son cher professeur. Juste un frémissement au coin de ses lèvres qui passa inaperçu.

-Gamin, sors d'ici, si tu ne veux pas le regretter! s'écria un des trois hommes qui entourait le prisonnier.

L'un d'eux jongla avec son couteau, le scrutant sombrement.

Hisoka haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné.

-Qu'est...Hiso...va...t'...

Un des hommes exaspéré, acheva d'enfoncer son pied dans la gueule du type qui hurla.

-Si je gagne contre toi aux cartes, tu libéreras le professeur?

L'homme à la cicatrice longiligne sur sa joue, s'immobilisa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois la silhouette au sol.

-Vous aimez jouer aux cartes, affirma Hisoka, l'air détaché.

Le balafré s'avança.

-Et alors? rétorqua le balafré, dois-je conclure que tu aimes perdre? Parce que si tu sais que j'aime bien jouer, tu sais que je ne perds jamais.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Hisoka, j'aime juste réussir à gagner là où les autres ont échoué en commettant une erreur.

Il glissa son regard vers son professeur dans les vapes.

L'homme surpris son regard et ricana.

-Très bien, petiot, mais sais-tu que je ne joue pas aux cartes sans garantie, j'ai tendance à prendre des proches...avec qui je joue...Est-ce un proche à toi?

Il avait un sourire sombre.

-Mon professeur, murmura Hisoka.

-Oh parfait, cela fera l'affaire.

L'homme était satisfait. Ce gamin avait l'air effrayé.

-Izar qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'enquit un de ses amis, inquiet de la tournure des choses.

Ils devaient juste se débarrasser du professeur...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère, laisse-moi apprendre la vie à ce gamin.

Un air sardonique se dessina sur son visage.

Le troisième comparse leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il ne protesta pas.

-Vois-tu mon petit, à chaque erreur que tu feras, un ongle sera arraché de la main de ton professeur et si tu perds...vu que tu es un enf-

-Oh, vous pouvez me tuer si je perds, l'interrompit Hisoka l'air perplexe, mais la question ne se pose pas vu que je gagnerais.

Un silence.

Avant qu'un éclat de rire torturant se fit entendre.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, ne viens pas pleurer après, tu étais un gamin de cette ville alors je t'aurais bien-

-Bon, quand est-ce qu'on joue? demanda l'enfant, ennuyé.

Qui agaça Izar, le balafré. Il sentit une veine pulser.

-Très bien, très bien.

Il devint lugubre. Glauque.

Qui ne perturba pas Hisoka qui prit ses cartes.

Izar retint un sourire en observant son jeu. Le gamin était finit.

Le temps s'écoulait et la tension montait au fur et à mesure que le jeu se corsait.

Izar sourit alors qu'il énonça distinctement en présentant ses cartes:

-J'ai gagné la première manche. Tu sais ce qui va arriver? Je savais bien que ce n'était que de la vantardise... Va sy, Dick, commence.

Dick acquiescer, enthousiaste. Une lueur sanglante dansant dans son regard.

 **OoOoO**

Le professeur gémit. La douleur le brûlait.

Sa main...

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Et hurla.

Mal.

Mal.

Mal.

 _-Papa? Tu reviendras quand?_

 _Sa petite fille._

 _-Je ne sais pas mais je pars pas très longtemps._

-Ça va faire le troisième ongle, gamin. tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre?

La brûlure se rependait dans tout son corps. Sa main engourdit de souffrance. Qui le laissait, tordu au sol.

Et à nouveau, il sombra. Dans ses cauchemars qui le hantait depuis...

 _Elle bouda._

 _-Encore ton travail..._

 _Attendri, se sentant coupable, il la serra dans ses bras._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais et tu me montreras tes progrès à l'école et tes dessins que tu voulais me montrer? Et on ira au parc-_

 _Un cri de joie. Et une embrassade._

-Ma petite fille...

Il devait ouvrir ses yeux.

 _-Papa!_

 _Sa fille maintenus par ces monstres. La lui arrachaient._

 _-Papa, j'ai peur._

 _Il hurla. Appelant sa fille. Vite. Il devait y arriver._

 _Il couru, essoufflé. Ne voulant pas écouter la voix qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Que sa petite fille avait l'air bizarre._

 _Un cri._

 _Sa petite fille._

 _En sang._

 _Ses ongles arrachés._

 _Pendant au dessus d'une chaise._

La vision trouble. Combien de temps s'était passé depuis que...? Il tourna légèrement la tête, allongé sur le gravier.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle macabre.

Les deux comparses d'Izar reposait sur le mur d'en face. Des ongles arrachés. Dégoulinant de sang.

Et Izar, assis sur une chaise.

Une expression grotesque dessinée.

Des cartes plantés dans ses globes oculaires.

La bouche pendue en un cri d'horreur.

Et Hisoka qui se pendait au dessus d'une chaise.

-Non...Pas encore...

Il se releva. Tombant sur le mur. Se reposant.

Un pied devant l'autre.

Comme un automate.

Trébuchant.

Les yeux éperdus.

-J'ai échoué encore...Je n'arriverais à sauver personne...

-Je suis pourtant en vie.

Il recula, sursauta. S'écroulant en arrière.

-Toi...Mais...

Il le vit. Debout. A côté de la chaise.

-Com...Tu étais mort!

-J'étais mort?

L'enfant aux cheveux rouge tourna la tête sur le côté.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire dissonant.

Qui s'estompa. Ne laissant plus que des prunelles sombres.

-Comme si je serais mort face à ces hommes si ennuyant... si prévisible.

Interloqué, le professeur laissa échapper, à moitié affalé à terre, démuni:

-Mais..au début tu perdais, tu...

-Non.

Hisoka sourit.

-Je n'ai jamais perdu. Je cherchais juste l'erreur commise comme vous me l'aviez dit. Mais du coup, tes mains sont dans un sale état...

Il afficha une moue presque repentante s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur qui pétillait.

De l'amusement.

Enfantin.

Il avait fait exprès. De perdre. Pour le faire souffrir? Il... Non personne ne savait.

Et même s'il savait... Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

 _Le sang s'égouttant de sa fille._

 _Morte._

Plus d'importance.

L'homme à terre, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ses mains qu'il ne sentait plus, trop faible, ayant perdu trop de sang. Il laissa échapper:

-Tu m'as piégé exprès...

L'enfant fit une moue étonnée.

-Je voulais juste voir ce que tu venais faire. Tu n'étais clairement pas un professeur.

-Qu'est-ce-

-Tu n'es pas un professeur. Cela se voyait clairement. Mais tu es un parent qui a l'habitude d'aider ses enfants. Ou du moins, tu en avais. Tu les as perdu. Ta fille.

-Qui...qui t'as raconté ça?

Hisoka ricana.

-Personne. Ce sont tes erreurs qui me l'ont susurré. Ton air négligé sauf le premier jour mais tout était trop bien réglé. Une tenue trop propre. Comme jamais mise. Et cette trace... d'une bague... Tu es divorcé. Elle n'est pas morte, sinon tu n'aurais pas enlevé cette bague, tu y serais resté attaché vu ton caractère à t'attarder au passé. Alors que c'est sans aucun intérêt. Mais je dois dire que c'était amusant. Ces faux semblant. Être un professeur alors que tu n'es qu'un parent...Te faisant passer pour un professeur alors que jamais cette ville n'en aurait eu.

L'homme essayait vainement de rester conscient. Sa petite fille... Si douce...

-Cette ville en manquait bien de prof-

Hisoka émit un rire. Fou. Sanglant.

-Ta plus grande erreur. Jamais cette ville aurait soudain accepté un envoyé du gouvernement comme professeur. Jamais le gouvernement n'en aurait envoyé un alors qu'il oubliait volontairement cette ville.

Mais personne ne s'en était aperçu. Sauf...

Hisoka s'accroupit à côté de lui. De ses mains, il releva la tête par ses cheveux. Les tirant.

Ses traits s'étirèrent. Dangereusement.

-Je vais te dire un secret mais tout le monde savait qui tu étais. La mère de ta fille était bien une habitante de l'Etoile Filante. Et la vengeance pour un meurtre d'une résidente est autorisée alors le doyen n'allait rien faire même s'il savait que tu mentait...

Il chuchota.

-Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que tu étais vraiment un membre du gouvernement.

 _-Traître! Sale chien du gouvernement!_

L'homme se crispa. Cet enfant...

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas tué?

-Pourquoi faire alors que tu pourrais encore être plus amusant après? Je voulais voir ce que tu choisirais, ton métier ou ta vengeance. Et tu as choisit ta vengeance.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Hisoka avait compris. Très bien. Comme l'homme savait qu'il posait la question pour la forme...

Il s'en doutait.

Hisoka eut un sourire glacé.

-Ne te donnes pas trop d'importance. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais me divertir ici, voir jusqu'où tu irais dans ton désespoir, mais j'aurais pu me divertir ailleurs. C'est la dame de pique qui a décidé, qui était pour toi.

Une dame de pique?

Il avait parlé à voix haute puisqu'Hisoka lui siffla:

-Oui chaque événement qui pourrait s'avérer intriguant, je leur mets une carte. Et un jour, je l'utilise. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai plus besoin de la dame de pique. Elle a déjà servit. Elle est là-bas.

Il tourna la tête lentement, suivant le doigt de cet enfant.

Il se figea.

La carte était enfoncée profondément dans l'œil gauche.

De ce monstre.

Qu'il haïssait.

Hisoka sourit en voyant la lueur de haine se ravivait dans ces yeux. La vengeance était prévisible mais si fascinante dans son expression.

-Oh, désolé, j'ai abîmé ton jouet mais je voulais savoir combien de veines un œil pouvait contenir. Alors je n'avais pas le choix.

Il ouvrit la bouche, montrant ses dents dans un sourire dérangeant.

Avant de relâcher l'imposteur, le laissant tomber dans un bruit mat.

-Tu ne me tues pas? Alors que je suis un infiltré?

Il savait que cet enfant en était capable car... il n'y avait qu'à voir autour de lui. Et ces souvenirs de demi-conscience. Cette torture et son visage montrant une expression de jouissance pure.

D'excitation intense.

A arracher.

 _-Allez Dick, c'est ton nom, non? Compte avec moi, c'est le combien celui que j'arrache?_

Chaque ongle.

Avec ce sourire trop grand.

 _-Tu as triché!_

 _La voix d'Izar, en colère._

 _-Je vais te tuer!_

 _-Ah que c'est ennuyeux._

 _Hisoka avait planté ses yeux rougeâtres dans ceux de cet être désormais sans aucune once d'intérêt. S'il en avait déjà eu une..._

 _-Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai juste joué, tu as perdu, c'est tout. Il me reste plus qu'à finir cette partie, presque terminée... Hum, qu'avais-tu dit, si je perds, je meurs? Mais...j'ai gagné, que fait-on alors?_

 _Il fit un regard de chien battu._

Cet enfant aux yeux rouges...

Hisoka s'arrêta à ces mots. Sa tête plongea en arrière. Rencontrant les yeux luisant de son ancien professeur.

-Tuer des suicidaires ne m'intéresse pas.

Il se figea. Il...n'était pas suicidaire.

Le regard d'Hisoka glissa sur ses poignets. Qui ne demanda aucun mot pour comprendre.

 _-Ah, professeur, tu es déjà mort à l'intérieur alors...Mais je comprends ce désir de connaître ses veines. Et de disséquer._

 _Il avait touché son poignet. L'effleurant. Là où ces marques étaient clairement visible. Ses traits rouges._

 _Et d'un coup, la douleur avait monté en lui. L'envoyant à nouveau dans les ténèbres alors qu'Hisoka se retournait vers un fuyard. Car il y en avait un qui avait tenté de s'enfuir. Après avoir vu._

 _Qui était Hisoka._

N'en avait jamais été un. Un enfant.

Mais un diable.

-Mais ah! Je t'ai laissé une dame de pique, celle du jeu d'Izar qui est toujours en vie malgré sa vue en moins et son état comateux. Alors si tu veux te couper les veines, va sy. A moins que tu préfères, torturer et tuer celui qui a tué ta fille.

Ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce n'était pas ça. _  
_

-Pour ma part, je me suis assez amusé, aujourd'hui. Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ça, _mon cher professeur._

Un rire ironique.

Hisoka sautilla, mâchant son chewing gum. De sa marque préférée.

Ce donc n'était pas une si mauvaise journée.

 _Non, ce n'était pas un diable.  
_

 _Mais_ _rien d'autre...qu'un clown au nom d'Hisoka, le magicien, qui jouait aux cartes.  
_


End file.
